


Birthday Shenanigans

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian wanted one thing for his birthday, and his lover made it happen for him, leading to a wonderful birthday night!





	Birthday Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).



> Special present for a special person!
> 
> Happy Birthday Fricksgirl_32!

**Part 1**

Nick looked down at his lover of four years, wondering what the hell was going on. It was Brian’s birthday today, but he wasn’t happy at all. Nick leaned his head down to give him a soft kiss, try and brighten his spirits. 

“Baby, what’s going on? It’s your birthday today, a day to celebrate you” Brian half smiled as he kissed Nick back. 

“Just feeling off, I want to do something but I don’t know how to ask you” Brian bit his lip, and Nick had to softly laugh at the look on his face, sending Brian into tears. 

“If you are just going to make fun of me, I’m spending the day hiding in bed” Brian looked away, ashamed, as Nick’s eyes widened. 

“No baby, I wasn’t making fun of you, the way you bite your lip makes your face scrunch up in an adorable way, and I had to chuckle a bit. I would never make fun of you babe” Nick pleaded with his lover to understand, and Brian looked up, seeing honesty and apology in Nick’s eyes, nodded his head. Nick smiled and held Brian in his arms. 

“Now, what do you want to do today?” Nick wondered what Brian would come up with.

“I want a threesome with Kevin” Nick’s eyes widened as his cock twitched at that thought. Having Kevin between them would be amazing tonight.

“If that’s what my birthday boy wants, that’s what he’s going to get” Brian blushed, and smiled widely. He always wanted his cousin with himself and Nick for a night, and was now finally going to get him. 

Nick shot Kevin a text asking him to come over later that day, and Kevin responded with a thumbs up, and that he would be there by 8pm, to celebrate his little cousin’s birthday. Nick made it seem like AJ and Howie were going to be there as well, but that wasn’t happening. Brian and Nick looked at each other, and ran into their bedroom to have some sweet loving sex before Kevin got there. 

“Okay my baby boy. Lay back on the bed, while Nicky makes you feel so good” Nick explored his lover’s body for the millionth time, and soon had him face down on the bed, slowly easing his cock in and out of his ass, feeling Brian arch into the sensations. 

“There we go, baby boy. Brian, you are so special to me, and I cannot wait to have some fun tonight with your cousin. What do you want to do with him? It’s your day, you are in control tonight” Nick whispered in Brian’s ear, eliciting a moan from the older man, at the thought of being the Dominant one for the night. 

“I have ideas, and they involve you as well. I know you are usually Dom in bed with me, but are you willing to Sub for the night, so I can have a couple wishes come true” Brian whined at the end of his statement, as he felt Nick’s seed go into him. 

“Yes, my birthday boy, I will submit tonight, happily. There we go baby, so nice and full of my seed. That should last until your cousin gets here” Nick gently pulled out, and turned Brian over, to pump his weeping cock. He let it spray all over Brian’s chest and stomach, so Brian could watch him lick it all up, smiling happily. The couple settled in for a short nap, knowing that night would be long, and very satisfying. 

**Part 2**

The clock struck 7:45 and Brian was pacing in the living room, praying that his cousin would show up. Nick had already shed his clothing, and was by himself for a few minutes, to get into his submissive mindset, that he didn’t often go into. Brian knew that Kevin would easily submit, his cousin being naturally submissive in the bedroom, with shades of Domination at times, when he felt the urge. Brian had had some fun with Kevin when they were younger, and Kevin was actually Brian’s first. Brian smiled at the memory of that night. 

“What are you smiling at Sir?” Nick came up and wrapped his arms around Brian, seeing the older man’s cock already twitch at the nod of respect towards him. 

“The memory of Kevin taking Sir’s virginity my sweet one” Brian didn’t keep his past sexual exploits hidden from Nick, hell he knew all of Nick’s, but both men knew that they were each other’s forever. Tonight, was just some fun for Brian, bringing back old memories, and making new ones with Nick in them. 

“Sweet one can’t wait to play with Kevin tonight Sir, that is if you allow sweet one the pleasure” Nick rumbled in Brian’s ear, a whimper coming from the older man as he nodded his head.

“Yes, my sweet. Now, be a good boy and crawl into the bedroom, and kneel next to my side of the bed. I’ll get my cousin in there soon enough, and the night will begin. I want you naked, with your head bent and hands behind your back, my sweet. Go now” Brian pushed Nick a bit, and the younger man fell to his knees and crawled into the bedroom, Brian admiring his ass in his tight jeans, as he crawled away. 

Brian focused back on his cousin coming in the next few minutes, already deep in his Dom mindset, which Kevin would see as soon as he opened the door. Brian took a few deep breaths and soon heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to see his cousin smiling happily.

“Hey, Bri! Happy.....” Kevin entered the home, trailing off seeing the look in his cousin’s eyes, noticing the Dom radiating from him. He immediately fell to his knees, head bowed, happy he hadn’t brought anything with him. 

“Good job my pet, you saw what Master wanted” Brian walked over to run his hands through Kevin’s short hair, the older man leaning into the touch, whimpering. 

“Crawl into the bedroom, and strip. You will see a surprise in there, but say nothing, and crawl to the opposite side of the bed, wait there for Master to come in” Brian ordered, and watched his cousin’s ass sway as he crawled into the bedroom. He heard Kevin’s gasp, and smirked. Tonight, would be a hell of a night, and he couldn’t wait. 

Brian walked into the bedroom and groaned at the sight of his lover and cousin, both naked, kneeling at opposite sides of the bed, waiting for their next orders. He stood in the middle of bed, and stripped himself of his own clothing.

“Pet, get on the bed on all fours. Sweet one, crawl next to me, and stand. I need your help with pet right now” Brian watched as Kevin got on the bed on all fours, facing the headboard, and Nick stood up next to him, his head still bowed. 

“As you can tell pet, Master wants his cousin and his lover at his mercy tonight. Bring back the memories of my late teens and make new memories with my sweet one. First, Master wants to spit roast his pet a bit, have him full in both holes. Sweet one, go to pet’s mouth, and drag your cock along his face, before shoving your cock in his hole” Nick nodded, and Brian saw a small grin spread on his face, smirking himself. 

“Pet, Master will prep your hole, and you will take my seed, while sucking my sweet one off” Brian grabbed the lube, and stuck a finger in Kevin’s hole, causing a whine to come out, and it was immediately silenced by Nick’s cock, which Kevin started eagerly sucking off, feeling it get hard and thick in his mouth.

“There we go pet, being used on both ends. Maybe I should tell sweet one how naughty pet is, how perverted he is. Sweet one, Sir was only 16 when pet took his virginity. Sure, Sir wanted it, but pet knew he should have waited until Sir was legal, right?” Kevin watched Nick nod his head, and tears burned in his eyes. Brian knew that Kevin loved being humiliated, and used it to his full advantage. 

“Feel the shame pet, you know you deserve it, taking your Master’s virginity while he was still underage” Brian had inserted a second finger, and was widening his cousin’s hole, before coating his cock in lube, and slipping into the hole, pushing in and out, while Kevin continued sucking on Nick’s cock. 

“Sir, I’m close” Nick panted out, as he felt himself on the edge. Brian nodded and with twin screams of Kevin’s name, both blondes shot their loads into Kevin’s ass and mouth, Kevin swallowing eagerly. 

They both eased out of Kevin who collapsed on the bed, panting, feeling completely used. He whined at his full cock, and Brian smirked. He wanted his sweet one sucking his pet off. 

“Sweet one, Sir wants you to suck his pet’s weeping cock. Swallow his load, but leave a bit for Sir to enjoy. Go now” Nick straddled Kevin’s chest, his hole in Kevin’s face, as he sucked on Kevin’s weeping cock. Brian went to Kevin and sat behind him, lifting his head, whispering in his ear. 

“Lick Nick’s hole, get it nice and wet, get your tongue in there” Kevin nodded, and swiped up Nick’s ass, causing the younger blonde to flinch and come off his cock.

“Did I say to stop sweet one? Get used to this. Go back on pet’s cock now” Nick immediately resumed his sucking, trying not to react to Kevin’s tongue on his ass. 

Brian felt himself growing hard again at the images in front of him. He slowly stroked himself, watching the scene play out. Kevin looked up at his cousin, who could see that he was close, and nodded. 

“Sweet one, pet’s about to blow, swallow until there is a little left, and leave that for Sir” Nick nodded, and felt Kevin arch up as his load spilled out. Nick swallowed until there was about a quarter left and popped off, kneeling on Kevin’s chest. 

“Sweet one, get off pet and go to the floor. Sir will finish off pet, and then Sir wants you both on your knees” Nick nodded and got off the bed, kneeling on the floor. Brian quickly laid Kevin back down, and attacked his cock, sucking violently until Kevin shot the rest of his load into his mouth, swallowing happily. 

“Pet, Master wants you to kneel in front of sweet one. Go now” Kevin scrambled off the bed, kneeling in front of Nick, neither looking at the other. Brian stood between them, knowing what he wanted the final act of the night to be.

“Well, Master wants one last thing tonight. Have my cock in my pet’s ass, while having my sweet one’s cock in mine. I want to be sandwiched in between the two of you” Brian watched both Kevin and Nick’s cock’s grow hard at that image in their heads, and smirked. 

“Pet, face down on the bed, now!” Kevin scrambled back to the edge of the bed and laid down, knowing not to move. Brian walked over and inserted his fingers, making sure that Kevin’s hole was still wide. He slipped right in, and moved his hips up and down, feeling his cock grow hard in the tightness. 

“Sweet one, come over, and put your cock in Sir’s hole, fill him up” Nick rose and gently prepped Brian’s hole, making sure to cause the least amount of pain to his Sir. He liberally coated his cock in lube, easing into Sir’s hole, hearing the moan coming from his Sir. 

“Feels so good to be in the middle of my two lovers for the night. I have been wanting this for years” Brian quickened his hips, and started fucking Kevin. Nick felt Brian go faster, and sped his fucking in response. Two minutes later, Brian screamed Kevin’s name, while Nick screamed Brian’s. 

Nick eased out of Brian, and Brian eased out of Kevin, and they all fell on the bed together, completely spent. Nick looked over at his older lover, and smiled softly.

“Was this what you wanted for your birthday?” Brian grinned, completely blissed out, and nodded his head. 

“Yes, it was Nick, thank you. Thank you as well Kevin, I absolutely loved tonight” Brian kissed both men on the lips, first Kevin, then Nick, and felt Nick softly growl at tasting Kevin on Brian’s lips. 

“Relax Nick, Kevin knows you and I are exclusive. I just wanted to end the night with both of you on my lips. Sleep now my sweet one, and my pet, I will be joining you” Brian watched as Nick and Kevin smiled, on either side of him, before they fell asleep.

Brian was so beyond lucky, and thanks to his lover and cousin, had had the best birthday he had ever had. He fell asleep cuddling his lover, while his cousin spooned him from behind, feeling loved, cherished, and celebrated. 


End file.
